


Being Part of History

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: College Karushuu [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Karma’s last class of the day Tuesdays and Thurdays is “Historically Significant Assassinations Throughout The World” because of course when he learned that’d be a class he signed up for it, and, after minimal cajoling, got Gakushuu to sign up for it.The syllabus was sent out by email the day before the actual class started and Karma spent approximately 23 minutes dying laughing over the “Monster incident of 2015- Japan” marked as 15% of the course.He usually doesn’t show up early to his classes, but he’ll be making a special exception for this class for the next 3 weeks as they cover this unit. If only to confuse the teacher by saying Things He Borderline Shouldn’t Know About This Subject.In which Karma and Gakushuu are in a college course which has a unit about Koro-sensei, and Karma takes the chance to fuck with people.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: College Karushuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772374
Comments: 27
Kudos: 446





	Being Part of History

**Author's Note:**

> KSFDNSFKjDN So this was so random and self-indulgent kfjnsdfkj
> 
> ~Suspend your disbelief~

Karma’s last class of the day Tuesdays and Thurdays is “Historically Significant Assassinations Throughout The World” because of course when he learned that’d be a class he signed up for it, and, after minimal cajoling, got Gakushuu to sign up for it.

The syllabus was sent out by email the day before the actual class started and Karma spent approximately 23 minutes dying laughing over the “ **Monster incident of 2015- Japan”** marked as 15% of the course.

He usually doesn’t show up early to his classes, but he’ll be making a special exception for this class for the next 3 weeks as they cover this unit. If only to confuse the teacher by saying Things He Borderline Shouldn’t Know About This Subject.

He and Gakushuu arrive 5 minutes early, wait at the door for those 5 minutes because apparently this teacher is very punctual, and then are let in with the other 10 students in the class.

“Today we start the ‘Monster Incident’ unit,” Prof McLean says, “which is always fun for me because my students were alive for it. Of course, as this is a class of mostly 22 year olds, you’re all the age of the students who were actually involved in the incident.”

Karma snickers, and receives a sharp elbow to the side.

“Can anyone tell me where the Monster Incident took place?”

“Your dad’s junior high school,” Karma whispers in Japanese, and wheezes when Gakushuu elbows him harder.

“Karma, do you know?” Prof McLean asks, singling him out of the otherwise silent classroom.

Karma clears his throat, “The 3-E building of Kunugigouka Junior High.”

Prof McLean blinks, “That’s correct, and much more specific than the answer ‘Japan’ I was looking for, good job.”

“Yeah, well,” Karma shrugs, “I was there.”

Gakushuu can’t elbow him with the entire class watching, but he’s glaring sharply.

McLean claps once, “Oh that’s true, you were in Japan at the time! Were you, Gakushuu?”

“Yes, I was,” Gakushuu says with a charming smile, still glaring daggers at Karma.

“I’m sure you’ll both recognize a lot of this material then,” McLean smiles, and then continues with the lecture.

The rest of class goes without major incident, though Gakushuu stiffens when Gakuhou Asano is named. Luckily he’s an Akabane now, and Gakuhou made sure Gakushuu’s name stayed out of everything.

Thursday rolls around without much fanfare, though Karma gets a text a few hours before assassin class letting him know Mr and Mrs Karasuma are in town on business.

Which is why he should’ve been less surprised when Gakushuu and Karma walk into class to see a familiar figure.

“Mrs Bitch?” Karma asks, and the woman in question turns with a surprised expression.

“Karma?”

“Mrs Bitch?” McLean echos, confused.

“Hey, Mrs Irina,” Gakushuu says, bowing politely.

“No need to be so formal, you’re both taller than me now,” Irina waves her hand, “though I can tell you’re still a brat,” she directs at Karma.

Karma just laughs, “How’s the husband?”

“The same as ever,” Irina says.

“Class is about to start,” Prof McLean interjects, not unkindly, “please take your seats.”

Karma and Gakushuu head for their seats, and McLean starts the class, “We are very fortunate, every year I’m able to have Mrs Irina come in to speak to the class. The nondisclosure agreement you all signed at the beginning of the year outlines that you can’t talk about her identity, work, or anything she discloses in general outside of this class. Mrs Irina is an assassin for the Japanese government.”

There’s immediate excited whispering among the class.

“She was working on the Monster Incident of 2015, at Kunugigoaka Junior High. With that, I’ll turn it over to her.”

“Thank you, Michael. If any of you have questions, feel free to raise your hands at any time,” Irina begins, “I taught English to class 3-E the year the ‘monster’” she makes air quotes, “whom the class referred to as ‘Koro-sensei’, taught 3-E. 3-E was separate from the rest of the school campus, and was traditionally where the lowest-ranking students and the delinquents were put.”

Karma raises his hand, and Irina forces a smile, “Yes, Karma?”

“Did you enjoy being on a different campus?” He leans forward in mock-interest.

“It was ideal for the assassination,” Irina says, turning to the class, “But it was hell to get there. It was on top of a large hill with natural terrain. Of course, that made it perfect for training.”

Another student raises her hand, “What training, Mrs Irina?”

“The media painted all the students as victims,” Irina says, and Karma shifts in his seat, “But really- and this information is why you had to sign the non-disclosure- 3-E were training to assassinate Koro-sensei. He was their teacher- a damn good one, surprisingly enough- and that was their assassination classroom.”

Karma raises his hand again, “What was your favorite assassination attempt?”

“Mine,” Irina says immediately, then sighs, “Do you mean most entertaining or effective?”

“Why not both?” Karma asks, smiling innocently as Irina narrows her eyes at him.

“The most entertaining was when the students made a giant pudding with explosives in the middle,” Irina says, and there’s scattered laughter, “I mean the pudding itsself was several stories high- it was honestly a feat of structural engineering, although the pudding itsself was a bit sweet for my taste.”

Karma raises his hand, “How do you think the student who’s idea it was would react if sh- They heard you say that?”

Irina narrows her eyes, “About the same as if a certain person heard about an attempt involving a cliff?”

Karma raises both his hands in a surrendering gesture, and the class looks between them in confusion.

“For most effective,” Irina continues, and Gakushuu kicks Karma.

“What did she mean?” he hisses, and Karma shrugs innocently.

“I would have to say the attempt at Okinawa Island was most effective. The students targeted used Koro-sensei’s weaknesses- most notably water- against him, and he was forced into his ultimate defense position.”

A different student raises his hand, “Going back a bit, you said 3-E was separate from the rest of the school- did the rest of the school know?”

“No,” Irina said, “In fact, the main campus was encouraged to look down on 3-E as the worst class in the school. There were a lot of challenges posed by the main campus kids. There was one point where 3-E competed with the main campus for the top academic slots.”

Karma raises his hand, “Who got top spot in the school finals?”

Gakushuu unashamedly punches Karma’s shoulder for that.

“I don’t remember,” Irina says wisely, before calling on someone else.

“How could the principle allow that?”

Irina winces, “well, he got millions in hush money from the government.”

“Really?” Karma whispers to Gakushuu, who nods slightly, “Nice.”

“And,” Irina continues, “he wasn’t the nicest man, no offense,” (“None taken” Gakushuu mutters), “to begin with. One time he came up to 3-E with grenades, intent on taking the building down.”

“Gakuhou did _what_?” Gakushuu says, at normal volume, and coughs into his hand when the class turns to him.

“Oh, he didn’t-?” Irina clears her throat, changing her sentence, “actually end up taking down the building.”

“Why would the government give kids weapons?” Another student asks, and Irina grins, digging through her purse on the podium.

“Actually, the students used these.” She holds up four anti-sensei knives, “They also had bb guns with bbs made of this same material- designed to destroy the material Koro-sensei was made of. Feel free to pass these around.”

When they reach Karma, he takes a moment to enjoy the familiar weight in his palm, before doing a couple simple tricks. It heals an ache in his heart he didn’t realize was there.

“Hey Mrs Bitch,” He says, and she looks up from where she’s explaining the BBs to a couple of his classmates, “Do you ever miss it?”

Her expression is open when she replies, “Often.”

There’re only a couple minutes left in class, and so Karma takes a chance, “Do you think he’d be proud?”

“Of where all his students ended up?” Irina asks, and Karma nods, a raw feeling in his throat, “Certainly.”

Karma nods, looking down at the knife in his hand one more time, before passing it on. Gakushuu nudges him with his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Yeah, Karma says, honestly, ”I think I am.“

“My husband worked there with me,” Irina says to the class at large, “He’ll be here soon if any of you want to talk to him.”

“Oh shit, could I still take him?” Karma asks, before he realizes he’s spoken.

Irina looks shocked for a moment before laughing, “I mean we have the training knifes right here, you could certainly try.”

“Hell yeah!” Karma gets one of the knifes back.

“You sure you want to do that?” Gakushuu asks, amused.

“I beat Grip at 15, I’m like a foot taller now, and I’ve kept my training up,” Karma says assuredly as the bell rings 5:00pm.

Right on time, Tadaomi sticks his head into the classroom.

“Karasuma-sensei,” Karma yells in Japanese, “Fight me!”

“Karma? Gakushuu?” Tadaomi looks appropriately confused, “What’re you doing here?”

“We take this class,” Gakushuu explains.

“Fight me!” Karma repeats, this time in English.

What follows is a 7 minute brawl that ends with Karasuma conceding defeat, on the grounds that Karma’s gotten in more hits and they don’t really have time.

“You’ve grown up a lot,” Karasuma compliments, and Karma’s smirk softens.

“Thanks.”

They turn to see the class, sans Gakushuu and Irina, staring with wide eyes.

“You can keep this,” Karma says, tossing Irina the knife, “I have my own.”

And the class erupts into noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Thank you for reading this was fun to write


End file.
